


Into the Night

by AquaEclipse



Series: Escape the Night: the Aquaduct [17]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Escape the Night Fanon
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Poetry, Betrayal, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Despair, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, During Canon, ETNuary, Electrocution, Escape the Night Spoilers, Etymology, Gen, Hamilton References, Heathers: The Musical References, Hope vs. Despair, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Irony, Literary References & Allusions, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Names, Plot Twists, Poetry, Poison, Poisoning, Post-Irony, Resurrection, Shout-outs, Song Lyrics, Song: Lifeboat (Heathers), Spoilers, Subtext, Symbolism, Temporary Character Death, Tragedy, Vampires, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: My submissions for ETNuary 2020.It's poems.Just poems.Canon-based poems.Nowhere near as impressive as what everyone else has come up with.Because exams take up half the month, other projects for other fandoms the other half, and I seriously don't have enough motivation to write 31 full-length fics.Title fromKings and Queensby Thirty Seconds to Mars, a song that I find fitting to the YouTubers.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tana Mongeau & Everyone, The Aviator | Alex Wassabi & The Enforcer | DeStorm Power, The Big Game Hunter | Oli White & The Journalist | Eva Gutowski, The Daredevil | Roi Fabito & Everyone, The Daredevil | Roi Fabito & The Novelist | Alex Wassabi, The Daredevil | Roi Fabito & The Super Spy | Teala Dunn, The Detective | Matthew Patrick & The Investigative Reporter | Safiya Nygaard, The Detective | Matthew Patrick & The Jet Setter | Rosanna Pansino, The Detective | Matthew Patrick & The Journalist | Eva Gutowski, The Detective | Matthew Patrick & The Record Producer | Manny MUA, The Disco Dancer | Colleen Ballinger & The Savant | Joey Graceffa, The Enforcer | DeStorm Power & The Socialite | Rosanna Pansino, The Engineer | Lauren Riihimaki & The Railroad Tycoon | DeStorm Power, The Engineer | Lauren Riihimaki & The Vaudevillian | Gabbie Hanna, The Engineer | Lauren Riihimaki/The Novelist | Alex Wassabi, The Explorer | Liza Koshy & The Savant | Joey Graceffa, The Fixer | Andrea Brooks & The Gambler | Justine Ezarik, The Fixer | Andrea Brooks & The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto, The Gambler | Justine Ezarik & The Savant | Joey Graceffa, The Heiress | Sierra Furtado & The Journalist | Eva Gutowski, The Heiress | Sierra Furtado & The Journalist | Eva Gutowski & The Super Spy | Teala Dunn, The Hippie | JC Caylen & The Detective | Matthew Patrick, The Hollywood Star | Gabbie Hanna & The Pin-Up Girl | Tana Mongeau, The Hustler | Lele Pons & The Journalist | Eva Gutowski, The Hustler | Lele Pons & The Professor | Matt Haag, The Investigative Reporter | Safiya Nygaard & The Jet Setter | Rosanna Pansino, The Jet Setter | Rosanna Pansino & Everyone, The Jet Setter | Rosanna Pansino & The Savant | Joey Graceffa, The Journalist | Eva Gutowski & The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto, The Journalist | Eva Gutowski & The Mystic | Andrea Russett, The Journalist | Eva Gutowski & The Renegade | Shane Dawson, The Journalist | Eva Gutowski & The Super Spy | Teala Dunn, The Journalist | Eva Gutowski & The Thespian | Tyler Oakley, The Journalist | Eva Gutowski & The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun, The Journalist | Eva Gutowski/Colin Wentworth (briefly), The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto & The Professor | Matt Haag, The Novelist | Alex Wassabi & The Outlaw | Jesse Wellens, The Novelist | Alex Wassabi & The Thespian | Tyler Oakley, The Outlaw | Jesse Wellens & The Railroad Tycoon | DeStorm Power, The Railroad Tycoon | DeStorm Power & The Vaudevillian | Gabbie Hanna, The Record Producer | Manny MUA & The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun, The Saloon Girl | Tana Mongeau & The Vaudevillian | Gabbie Hanna, The Savant | Joey Graceffa & Everyone, The Savant | Joey Graceffa & The Thespian | Tyler Oakley
Series: Escape the Night: the Aquaduct [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257179
Comments: 128
Kudos: 30





	1. Colleen Ballinger - Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Since my mid-terms span over half of the month, poetry is all/mostly what you guys are getting. I've never actively participated in writing events such as these before (that I left completed, that is, I tried Inktober and managed for about a week in 2018, also tried NaNoWriMo that year and Freetober 2019), so… bear with me, alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Day 1 is Colleen, here we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in about half an hour.

At first, beloved  
In the end, beloved  
The fandom shall love her  
Until the very end

A friendship torn apart  
Was what contributed to the start  
To a cycle of life and death

Distrust, then trust again

Secrets were kept  
So even when the tea was spilt  
Things spiraled downhill  
Down the rabbit hole of betrayal

First a box of spikes  
Then the Minotaur, despite  
The second time, the opposed played dirty  
And the myths were defied, disgraceful

But the friendship came full circle  
With coins exchanged, they return  
As allies, as though they were a bribe

But it is not the case  
For the price to pay was eternal demise  
Which she cheated anyway  
For the price was paid  
With sacrifice and wit  
Revenge and cunning

Captured and found  
No more grievances, she's unbound  
A phoenix in flight  
For survival is in sight  
Thrice is the charm, indeed  
Through the portal  
Now we ponder  
How to explain her survival to mortals

But in the end, it matters not  
She's alive, been through strife  
Perhaps she will find peace at last

After all  
We only wish the best  
For the King of Camelot  
Who will always be in our hearts

* * *

" _I can't stay silent  
Though they wanna keep me quiet  
And I tremble when they try it  
All I know is I won't go speechless_"  
- _Speechless_ , Naomi Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams begin tomorrow, and the first entree is my worst subject, Chinese (ironically, for the people out there, I guess), so… yeah, I'll cut this short, and I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully!
> 
> DATE OF WRITING: 1 Jan 2020 (~1115-1148)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 1 Jan 2020 (1206)


	2. Andrea Brooks - Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of a single choice are far more dire than one could possibly imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did, in fact, consider writing an Evil!Andrea piece, but that idea didn't seem very appealing when I had the triggers of canon at my fingertips.

She was the Fixer to his Mobster  
Her body-hider to his killer  
Thick as thieves  
Snatch the weave  
Black is her theme  
From clothes to steam

One man dead, _will this stop?_  
Find the book inside the clock  
But she took a risk when she chose Justine  
Over her homeboy, is this destined?

Outside the other tube of glass  
Eva was fast  
But she focused on the girl she trusted to save her life

2 steps out of 3 completed  
But Eva was faster  
She was done  
Lele unlatched and out  
While the black gas was unleashed without a doubt

* * *

** _Bonus_ **

He was the Mobster to her Fixer  
His killer to her body-hider  
But the next body would not be hidden  
As it would be one would call a public execution

_"An eye for an iJustine."_

But in the end, it was all for naught  
And set the Savant  
Onto the Path of Darkness

* * *

" _Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know (I know)_"  
- _Impossible_ , Shontelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATE OF WRITING: 1 Jan 2020 (~1900-1935)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 2 Jan 2020 (0025)


	3. Jc Caylen - Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale of literary devices.  
> (I just had my Chinese exams on the day I wrote this, okay? So the stuff I studied is still kind of on my mind.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a difficult time writing this one, because Jc didn't really do anything particularly memorable, tbh, but here you go.

Staying on the sidelines  
For it's not his fight  
Collab of the Seventies  
Joining for the sights

Games and carnivals  
It seemed like a dream  
Then the clowns showed up  
Great

Take steps into the disco  
Counting dots like noses and stars  
Make thy vote  
_Who picked me?_  
_And who do I trust to save me?_

MatPat  
For smarts and capability  
_But what if he was, in fact_  
_The one who picked me?_

A circus act  
A challenge fest  
But Saf got to Teala first  
And thus Dramatic Irony manifests

If only past!Jc knew  
The beginning would mark the end

* * *

" _We don't talk enough_  
_We should open up_  
_Before it's all too much_  
_Will we ever learn?_  
_We've been here before_  
_It's just what we know_ "  
- _Sign of the Times_ , Harry Styles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had difficulty conveying the last one, because my inital reflection was that Jc (and the other YouTubers) were introduced to Everlock by Kerrie, but then he was killed by Kerrie, so the beginning reflected the end? In Chinese, I guess it would be 首尾呼應, but I struggle to find English translations...  
> Also, this poem has exactly 100 words. What a coincidence.
> 
> DATE OF WRITING: 2 Jan 2020 (1519-1535)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 3 Jan 2020 (0000)


	4. Shane Dawson - Inaugural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaugural - (adj) serving to set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAE!Serious!Shane alert!

An invitation  
He was warned of this  
Initiation jacket on  
The Renegade hits the road

Mission #1:  
To put an end to the madness  
And break the spell  
Before everything goes to Hell

1920s  
Innocent in appearance  
A Mansion Cursed  
Trapped in time indefinitely

First to arrive  
To scout out the area  
Nine are behind him  
His good friend a pawn  
He had to stop this  
Before it was too late

Throwing darts  
Like nothing really matters  
But if they look closely  
His eyes were steely  
For he wasn't here to party  
But to protect and fight

Nothing seemed too suspicious so far  
Then he scouted out the Mansion  
Bringing another  
He knew it was dangerous  
But since she was "the Journalist"  
Intelligent and quick-witted  
He knew she would be valuable  
If she were by his side

Maid dragging body  
The staff is Evil  
Eva turned back  
_Good_  
_This is too dangerous for the untrained_  
_"I know what you're doing."_

He knew he had to tell eventually  
But everyone seemed so happy  
It would be a shame to ruin it  
_Let them have some happy memories made_  
_Before everything goes to Hell_

He drank from the glass  
But the alcohol tasted fishy  
_Perhaps it is just a 1920s thing…_

 _No, it is not_ , he realized  
When he opened the telegram:  
_'You've been POISONED._  
_Sorry. I couldn't have you meddling._  
_Your Society has troubled me enough.'_  
_Oh schist, they know…_  
_'In fifteen minutes you'll be dead._  
_Your lungs filled with blood…'_

Fifteen minutes  
The seconds ticked away  
He… couldn't… breathe…  
Only one antidote was found in the end

In hindsight  
Maybe telling the maid  
Was the dumbest thing he had ever done

* * *

" _Mirrors on the ceiling,_  
_The pink champagne on ice_  
_And she said, 'we are all just prisoners here  
Of our own device'_  
_And in the master's chambers,_  
_They gathered for the feast_  
_They stab it with their steely knives,_  
_But they just can't kill the beast_

_Last thing I remember, I was_  
_Running for the door_  
_I had to find the passage back to  
The place I was before_  
_'Relax' said the night man,_  
_'We are programmed to receive._  
_You can check out any time you like,_  
_But you can never leave!'_ "

- _Hotel California_ , Eagles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No schist, Sherlock.
> 
> For the record, no Sheva innuendos were intentionally made in the writing of this chapter.
> 
> DATE OF WRITING: 3 Jan 2020 (1700-1740)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 4 Jan 2020 (0100)


	5. Timothy DeLaGhetto - Avarice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has had quite the hectic ride, hasn't he? Two seasons, several major deaths, an act of misplaced revenge... here is his story, evidence to the saying that money cannot buy happiness.

Mobsters  
kill people  
for business  
But he was

His Mobster to her Fixer  
His killer to her body-hider  
But the next body would not be hidden  
As it would be what one would call a public execution  
Because  
_"You let my friend die, Justine."_

He enacted his vengeance  
Let the screams be buried  
(Literally)  
But it could never erase the heartache  
He joked, flirted, found clues  
Slipped and got caught  
As long as he didn't  
Let his grief get to him…

Matt returned from the exorcism  
Desolate, despondent  
Everyone was throwing accusations  
He didn't  
For Matt was his friend  
Until both their names were chosen

Two bros  
Chillin' in a room of dolls  
Five feet apart 'cause one would die soon  
(And they didn't want the other to be alone)  
_Well, that, and the fact that the challenge room is pretty small_

Two entered, one exited  
The others cheered  
He couldn't bring himself to do so  
Why would he?  
Though he survived (just another hour)  
His friend just died  
And his heartache only grew

Step onto the battlefield  
Why did it exist on the Mansion's grounds?  
He had no idea  
But here came the kicker  
Two would enter, one would exit  
Just like all the other times before

It was Eva  
Would the other be Joey, whom the others said they voted for?  
Nope  
It was him  
_"Son of a- !"_

An unholy love child  
Of Roulette and Battleship  
Two would enter, one would leave  
But if it were him, it was one more life to grieve  
For Eva was their genius  
And they need her to get out here

_"Hit."_  
_"Hit?"_  
_"Yeah."_

Gun  
To his temple  
_I'm sorry_  
BANG!

All for a single bar of gold  
For a soldier who didn't do as told

* * *

A Museum  
Why  
was he  
here?  
Didn't he  
die?

The heartache never ceased  
He drank his sorrows away

Until  
The coins  
_Why coins?_  
_Why money?_  
_Every time?_  
Another fight for gold

Once again  
He got the short end of the stick  
With another friend turned foe

A slip  
A bird  
A slash

Why  
must he die  
for avarice  
every time?

* * *

" _Greed; one of the seven deadly sins,_  
_Many gonna enter, few gonna win,_  
_Always try to notify the next of kin,_  
_Cause many gonna enter, few gonna win_ "  
- _Greed_ , Patrick Stump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about Tim drowning his sorrows and acting just a little off (when compared with Season 1) in Season 4 is a fan theory/speculation based on canonical observations, and I genuinely support this tidbit. Especially when his death could have been entirely avoided if Colin weren't a greedy li'l b@stard.
> 
> P.S. It took me ages to get a good song.
> 
> DATE OF WRITING: 4 Jan 2020 (~1435-1505)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 5 Jan 2020 (0000)


	6. Nikita Dragun - Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikita  
> Νικητας ( _Niketas_ )  
> Victor, winner
> 
> It was in her name  
> From the start  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one early because I had a plot bunny.

Nikita  
Νικητας ( _Niketas_ )  
 _Victor, winner_

It was in her name  
From the start

In another universe  
She would be  
A Slytherin  
A child of Nike  
But whatever way it goes  
She shall always come out on top

Challenge against the serpent  
Her actions sold her out  
But she dug through the guts  
And let the Daredevil fall  
In accordance to her name  
She won the challenge  
And let the reckless ones die

Challenge against the Funhouse  
Saf and Ro chose to save their boys  
And sentenced best friends to certain death  
She finished first  
And swore to avenge  
The one that killed  
Her best friend  
But she needn't  
For the girl  
That picked her  
Got what she deserved (in her opinion)  
She prevailed  
As she should have

Race against the witches  
She didn't get cursed  
No chance to die  
If not in the race  
In the first place  
Which made her a winner  
From the start

Challenge against demons  
It was the Funhouse again  
She found the key  
Found the note  
Found a gun  
 _"Kill yourself or kill your friend._  
 _You decide how this ends."_  
Who lived  
Who died  
Who told their story  
But as her name dictated  
She was a victor  
Through and through  
And as her name dictated  
She let the bullets fly

She walked out of town  
As the sun peeked above the horizon  
Though with bloodstained hands  
She was a victor  
Of these death games  
And she would do what she could  
To make sure they never happened again

* * *

" _We are the champions, my friends_  
 _And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end_  
 _We are the champions_  
 _We are the champions_  
 _No time for losers_  
 _'Cause we are the champions of the world_ "  
- _We Are The Champions_ , Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATE OF WRITING: 2 Jan 2020 (1405-1432)  
> DATE OF PUBLISHING: 6 Jan 2020 (0100)


	7. Teala Dunn - Anathema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #LeaveTealaAlone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... don't have much to say about Teala, though. We don't have much on her, not even much on TV Tropes to help me out. And I'm out of ideas for the day, so... short poem is short, I hope it's okay. And the ending is attributed to SummerInAmsterdam, aka Colleen, thank you for your ideas and reminder in your Jc fic _It'll Be Okay_. Kudos to you!
> 
> P.S. Forgive me, Safiya.

Not there to cause drama  
Not there to fight  
But the town did not require her talents

They call her _expendable_  
_Weak_  
_Useless_

The words haunt her every step  
She narrowly avoided certain death  
First time, saved by Sophia  
(Against the clowns - _why clowns?_ )  
Only to find herself on the doorstep again  
Twist in fates prolonged her lifespan  
But an hour later  
It was all for naught

For she was _just too slow_  
_Had just not-good-enough night vision_  
_Just too-_

Hours later  
The Lazarus Box was opened  
The Harp taken out  
And though she was not revived (she expected that)  
The one who was made it out alive  
In the end  
She knew she was not as useless as they thought

* * *

" _I'm hugging my knees_  
_And the captain is pointing_  
_Well who made her captain?_  
_Still, the weakest must go_  
_The tiniest lifeboat_  
_Full of people I know_  
_The tiniest lifeboat_  
_Full of people I know_ "

- _Lifeboat_ , _Heathers: The Musical_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Leah got some of these songs pinned right down.
> 
> DATE OF WRITING: 4 Jan 2020 (~2200-2240) [of which most of the time was used to read other fanfics]  
> DATE OF POSTING: 7 Jan 2020 (0700)


	8. Justine Ezarik - Repechage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justine got her second chance, and she did not waste it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one actually rhymes, for the most part.

Blackjack, baccarat  
That was where the Gambler's at  
Luck and skill  
Make the kill  
Unforgiving  
Earn a living

Until the blood starts spewing  
Then it became time to shout  
Travelling a century back in time  
Turned out to be quite the climb

Life in her hands  
Following demands  
But she just wasn't fast enough  
And the Ungodly Machine was a challenge tough  
Minutes too late  
Sealed her fate  
Lost their trust  
Rep got rust

Venture into the cool night air  
Ignoring the Mobster's heated glare  
Box in the ground  
At last, they found  
That one must die  
Without chance to defy

She screamed, she ran, for other than  
Her best friends, no one else were fans  
They needed, for accusations, a scapegoat  
One who 'chose to' rock the boat  
Though scared of small spaces  
She wasn't in their good graces

Screams were muffled  
Trapped in fear  
For underground  
No one could hear…

* * *

Returning for adventure  
Con Man with debenture  
More bursting from glass coffins  
Ready to repent their sins

But the dead was always a sore spot  
And she wasn't the brightest bulb in the box  
So into the deserts she would go  
With another girl with a heart of gold

Two steps forward, one step back  
To assemble a pyramid and stack  
Geometry was never her strong suit  
So when Tana finished first, it was time to salute  
Her friend had no choice  
To set the Pharaoh on her voice  
But this time, she took her chance  
For last time, she could not advance  
No longer scared, she took a blade  
And chose to stab 'til her vision fade  
For she learnt to fight until the end  
And the last thing she heard were the cheers of a friend

* * *

" _We're standing face-to-face_  
_With our own human race_  
_We commit the sins again and our sons and daughters pay_  
_Our tainted history, is playing on repeat_  
_But we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead_ "  
- _Meet Me on the Battlefield_ , SVRCINA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, according to _Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard_ , anyone who died holding a weapon was worthy of (Hotel) Valhalla, so if we did a little crossover… hopefully, at least one of our YouTubers would have a worthy fate.
> 
> DATE OF WRITING: 6 Jan 2020 (18??-1840) [didn't notice the time but it didn't take too long]  
> DATE OF POSTING: 8 Jan 2020 (1025)


	9. Roi Fabito - Valiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daredevil had his time to shine, and although he didn't get a second chance, his actions proved not to be in vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really difficult time summing up the motivation to write this one, so please bear with me.

He had already lost friends  
To the Devil's hands  
But when he accepted the invitation with gusto  
He had no idea  
He fell for the same trap as them

* * *

Unafraid, motorcycling  
Take the road less travelled  
To the Town of Everlock  
The clown gates where the adventure began

It was a party in 1978  
He let loose and danced to the music  
But when the clowns began invading  
He was the first to be taken  
Trapped in a van, then fled but got caught  
Zero-G Man, fly for the skies  
Like the hero he wished to be for them

The second hour came to a close  
But that was when the Serpent emerged  
The venom was coursing through his veins  
He took note to remember  
 _One bite poisons, two bites kill_

Notes and clues and Teala too  
He didn't want to die, nor his friend to die  
Pulling strings on the horizon  
Another step to doing _something_  
Because he couldn't help the group when incapacitated

Serpent's Tower, green and gold  
Blocks and blocks stacked, he had to be bold  
Troublemaker made trouble, he complied  
And in the end, gold uncovered, tower collapsed inside  
But it was a risk he had to take  
For his recklessness, the price had to be paid  
To face the Snake

_One bite poisons, two bites kill_

Searching in guts for pieces of mosaic  
Against the girl who forced him to make this mistake  
He wanted to live and achieve something for his friends  
And any tiny error could mean his end  
As the Serpent goes on the prowl  
The hunt goes on, never or now  
But while he still had two to go  
The Troublemaker had emerged victorious as her name insinuated

 _One bite poisons, two bites kill_  
But for him, the quota has been met  
No more thrills for the Daredevil  
As he joined his friends in the Beyond

* * *

 _Lazarus_ , the Harp is called  
As in, the man resurrected in the Bible  
 _So my efforts weren't in vain_  
For one of the survivors, with the Harp, from Death, unchained

* * *

" _I need a hero_  
 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
 _He's gotta be strong_  
 _And he's gotta be fast_  
 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
 _I need a hero_  
 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
 _He's gotta be sure_  
 _And he's gotta be soon_  
 _And he's gotta be larger than life_  
 _Larger than life_ "  
- _Holding Out for a Hero_ , Bonnie Tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Teala, Roi didn't have much time to shine, but he helped find the Harp of Lazarus, which, I suppose, is quite the underrated moment.  
> Special thanks to Leah because her novelizations are a lifesaver - I couldn't remember that much about Roi that wasn't on TV Tropes.
> 
> DATE OF WRITING: 8 Jan 2020 (~2140-2235)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 9 Jan 2020 (1100)


	10. Sierra Furtado - Disassociation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really difficult to write, because Sierra is a bit like… just, quiet. We don't get enough insight on her, so this is, again, novelization-based.  
> I also happened to be tired and stressed out when I wrote this, so I'm sorry if it's not so high-quality.
> 
> P.S. ANGST ALERT.

The good girl  
Was the role she played  
As she sat at the dinner table  
Having fun, enjoying her stay  
When blood was coughed  
_It is just a prank_ , she convinced herself

And as the Renegade didn't rise again  
She told herself, _he's just being dramatic_  
_They are just trolling us, I know better than that_

When four left and only three returned  
_She's in on this too, this awful prank_  
_In an hour or two, it'll be revealed_

Until she had to head outside  
_They're being very extensive with this prank_ , she commented in her mind  
_But what if this is real_ , she asked herself  
But her mind shut it down  
It just couldn't be  
_Shane and Andrea can't be dead_  
_We can't have lost two from our ranks_

Piano in the dark  
Music box played, or was it?  
She was the Heiress  
She could appreciate music  
But she didn't get it, still  
_Why is there a piano in the dark?_  
_Who put this here? Why are we here?_

But reality hit when am empty coffin was filled  
For her tired mind finally understood  
_We've just lost three and cannot flee…_

As the rest found a foyer twin  
She ventured outside again with Tim  
For there was a car, sleek and white  
Perhaps this was the chance to get out of sight  
And make it back to 2016  
Where she could convince herself, it was all a bad dream

But things took a turn for the worse  
When there was a mannequin inside  
And the car wouldn't start  
_How do I get out of here_ , came her silent scream  
But was Tim _flirting_ with her??

Eventually, they vote again  
Knowing that another would fall, in the end  
But both Lele and Joey returned alive  
As GloZell coughed and twisted… and _died- !_

One man poisoned, three ladies dead  
But the first was there to fight, so of course they'd kill him first  
_Is the Evil sexist, out to get us girls?_  
She was, currently a '20s girl  
And '20s girls were more open, right?  
So she spoke out that the girls had to stick together  
To protect each other, until the end

Then her mind boiled down to the conclusion  
Tim was flirting, she couldn't let him do this  
An Heiress and a Mobster, of all men?  
Not a good match, not at all  
So she voted him into the circus fest  
And cheered for Oli, the kind man instead  
But both survived, and to bind the Evil  
They told her to step up, _are they coming for me?_

Holy water of purity and truth  
She thought for the first time, she might be an eternal youth  
As her friends painted a target on her back  
And placed her into the basement

Passing by the gas chambers  
_I'm sorry I condemned you, I hope I survive this_  
But she knew things would never be the same again  
For behind closed doors laid certain death

Recite the prayer, hold her down  
As she sat there, knowing soon she'd be unwound  
She couldn't let go, or face her doom  
_For the challenge had to be over soon…_  
Until the rosary was placed around her crown  
And she knew she tempted fate, in darkness she drowned

Convulsions  
And it all fell down

* * *

" _I always heard about how cruel the world could be_  
_Guess I had to see it for myself_  
_Got too swept up in false ideas of destiny_  
_Time to put this dream back on the shelf_  
  
_But how do you reconcile_  
_What you feel with what you know?_  
_How do you force the heart_  
_To simply let it go?_ "  
  
- _Close the Door_ , Beth Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I get the word count to 550? And I had a headache when I edited this. Great, now back to studying. (And I really ought to write ahead again, considering how I have other projects to work on later this month, like _A Provincial Life_ and some others for the _Camp Half-Blood Chronicles_ fandom.)
> 
> EDIT: #MurderEquality, and no, the Timerra subtext wasn't intentional, why would I say that when I don't even ship it (much)?
> 
> DATE OF WRITING: 9 Jan 2020 (1655-1755)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 10 Jan 2020 (1015)


	11. Joey Graceffa - Sempiternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #GiveJoeyABreak2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little passionate when writing this one… I have a lot of feelings on the matter, okay? I'm all for the cute cinnamon buns, but the tragic anti-heroes? Dang, I gotta give them the credit too, sometimes. And this is one of those times.

" _Who knows how long_  
_I've been awake now?_  
_The shadows on my wall don't sleep_  
_They keep calling me_  
_Beckoning..._  
_Who knows what's right?_  
_The lines keep getting thinner_  
_My age has never made me wise_  
_But I keep pushing on and on and on and on_ "

* * *

There was once a time  
When he roamed the world  
Free of responsibility  
Free of strife (relatively)

Now it was a time  
Of darkness and drear  
Friendships lost  
Timeline stopped

* * *

It all began with a dinner party  
Roaring Twenties accosted  
He was oblivious

Blood spurted and dear friends fell  
He tried his best  
But they took it in jest

Another dear friend accused him of Evil  
When he had no idea why it had to be him  
So he wrote her name down  
And in the stroke of a pen  
He was a murderer  
Without chance to repent

All he wanted was a chance to go home  
And he chose the darker path which would guarantee his safety  
At the cost  
Of other lives lost

Eventually a new day dawned  
In an attempt to stop it all  
He took the deed  
And made sure no one would lay hands on the cursed Mansion again

* * *

He was right yet also wrong  
For he had no memory of this all along  
Weeks of pain, blood left drained  
And somehow he had invited another host of friends  
And brought them to the 19th century to meet their ends

He knew what to do this time around  
There was no time or chance to be the better man  
Because all he wanted to do was to go. Home.  
Ignoring the screams, the pleading, the blood  
To shut out humanity  
_Perhaps it will be easier this way_  
Though every hour, it was another strike in the heart  
And he focused on the little things to calm himself down

At last, with another eight gone down  
A girl was freed and he was a step away, so close to victory  
He reached out a hand  
To grab the crown  
Blinded by hope, though, he forgot  
His life was a horror movie  
And that isn't how the story goes

All he wanted was to go home  
And in a moment, he regretted ever taking the deed away  
As he was left bleeding out on the floor  
He knew his luck had run out…

* * *

He was wrong yet also right  
For he was given a second chance to fight  
The price to pay was eight more lives  
And by that point, what did he have to lose?  
The contract also said he could find a way  
To bring his fallen friends back this way  
So without much hesitation  
He let the blood flow  
To Bind his life to a 1978 town  
And should he be unable to save it  
He knew he would deserve his final fate

Returning to the modern world  
Bringing another crop of friends back to unfurl  
The horrors awaiting in Everlock  
It seemed innocuous, but he knew there was malice hidden in the cracks

Clowns, serpents, Slenderman wannabe  
And every time, he made sure they could see  
Yet he knew it was more blood staining his hands  
Knowing it was the price to pay for Evil's demands

They questioned his loyalties, asked for his motives  
And brokenhearted, he told them he just wanted to live  
Not seeing home for months on end  
Was a burden he wanted to be borne by none of his friends

By a stroke of luck, he was spared from a death match  
The price to pay? Another friendship down the drain  
So he locked his dear friend in a torture device  
Deep down, counting all his acts of vice

The night trickled away and his life ticked down  
But they came in time and saved the town  
Two more with secrets and despair unveiled  
But he alone knew reparations had to be made  
For the journey home wasn't quite over soon  
He would not rest until he atoned his sins

* * *

Months went by and another night  
Sent him with the Society for (hopefully) a final fight  
Venture to Purgatory to save some lives  
Unknowingly going back down the path of trauma

And he knew that he screwed up

Four times he had gone through this torment  
But to prove himself, he did what he could  
Though survival, to him, was still a must  
He had to tell his friends, he didn't mean to betray their trust

Make wrongs right  
A friendship rekindled  
But they were dying again  
It was still blood on his hands

He couldn't do this again…

He let his name go in the voting pile  
And when there was no more to spare  
He took his place on the brink of death  
And let his conscience guide his every breath

Eventually only a single friend could make it out  
For him, it was better than none, but his heart was left broken  
For the thirty-second time (he counted each one)

Yet Pandora's Box was calling his name  
And he let his instincts guide him, like a moth to flame  
His mind screeched, _this is a terrible idea!_  
Still, he lost himself to the voices that held him dear…

* * *

" _Below my soul_  
_I feel an engine_  
_Collapsing as it sees the pain_  
_If I could only shut it out_  
_I've come too far_  
_To see the end now_  
_Even if my way is wrong_  
_I keep pushing on and on and on and on_ "  
- _Nothing Left to Say_ , Imagine Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 822 words. I'm frankly quite impressed with myself.
> 
> DATE OF WRITING: 10 Jan 2020 (1220-1330)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 11 Jan 2020 (1030)


	12. GloZell Green - Indictment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indictment - (n) a formal charge or accusation of a serious crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* Personally, I'm not the biggest fan of GloZell on the show (though her concerns were 101% valid).  
> Special thanks for Dawn for the character profile, I really needed something from her perspective.

It was an odd feeling  
Surrounded by the wealthy ones  
At a party of elites  
She let the music on  
Her vocal cords strong  
For everyone to enjoy

It seemed fun at first  
But a man started dying  
And the logical solution?  
Suspect the owner, of course  
And perhaps his darling friends too  
So when one of these friends killed another (poor Andrea...)  
The conclusion?  
Blame the Gambler  
She was probably supporting her Savant friend  
And these toxic relationships, she had to end

Force Justine to face her worst fear  
She didn't care, _she's Evil, she's got to go_  
Next, target the Savant  
She knew people here had brains  
They couldn't be insane  
Too blind to see the truth

She was assured when Joey found the clues  
_More sources for suspicion_ , at heart, she knew  
And when she had the chance, she made her vote  
Force the estate owner into the challenge of his making  
If he died, then all would be over  
If Lele (poor girl, having to be the sacrifice, but she'd better live) died  
Well, it was more proof in her favour

But all of a sudden, _her_ lungs were filled with blood  
And at heart she knew she was right all along

* * *

" _I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know_  
_Please don't say you're sorry_  
_I've heard it all before_  
_And I can take care of myself_  
_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know_  
_Please don't say 'Forgive me'_  
_I've seen it all before_  
_And I can't take it anymore_

 _You're not half the man you think you are_  
_Save your words because you've gone too far_  
_I've listened to your lies and all your stories (Listened to your stories)_  
_You're not half the man you'd like to be_ "

- _Sorry_ , Madonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But she wasn't... at least, not yet (if ever).  
> The cutting away of toxic relationships is actually from Colleen, but you know, these two girls have their similarities, and I sure as hell am exploiting them for all they are worth.  
> And 206 words? That's more than I have to write for my English writing exams a year or two ago, but even then I was writing twice at amount, at least...
> 
> DATE OF WRITING: 10 Jan 2020 (~1930-1955)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 12 Jan 2020 (1110)


	13. Eva Gutowski - Acumen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acumen - (n) ability to understand things quickly and clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me so long because I was out of ideas for a while and had to study. I mean, two speaking exams plus Chemistry to go! And I'm free, and still have to write for other fandoms. Man, January has been - and will be - a busy month for me this year.

Journalist  
Curiosity, resourcefulness  
Investigating secrets  
Seeking tales to tell  
When she was given an offer  
To explore the Mansion of Exquisiteness  
She took the challenge  
And got into more than she bargained for

The maid was dragging a body  
Her partner-in-crime was dying  
Suddenly, fingers were pointed at her  
But _why?_ The maid served the head! They all saw that!

But when push came to shove  
And she was tasked with saving a life (and technically ending another)  
She tuned out her emotions  
And let her sharp mind guide her way

She prevailed, and saved her friend  
But the other glass tube had become a tomb

Speaking of tombs, her friends were starting to drop like flies  
So when given the chance  
She let out claps and cheers  
Knowing that by doing so  
She would prevent another life from being lost to Evil (at least for now)

Matt gave up and a fire was lit in her eyes  
_He killed her friend?_ Suddenly her emotions were the dominant force  
Her mind questioned the context of the statement  
But for an hour, she was blinded by emotion

Rage, joy, _lust?_  
But the hunk material became far less attractive  
When she was placed into a twisted game  
One in six chances, her powerhouse brain would cease to function  
She was somewhat glad that she didn't need to die  
But still, the hunk soldier was cruel  
For he could have left earlier, but _no_  
He insisted on satiating his covetousness  
Was a life worth it in exchange for gold?  
_Yes_ , he answered without hesitation  
And she knew she fell for the wrong man an hour past

The pain was catching up to her  
She was a YouTuber, not a fighter  
She wasn't meant for this life, to play this part  
Though she pulled herself together enough to make it through  
And ensured her sharp eyes were trained on the prize  
She knew, deep down, it would never be the same again

Another life lost, to the shock(s) of many  
The price to pay for saving a life  
Much like seven hours ago  
But she couldn't bring herself to care anymore

For whatever reasons, her name mispronounced  
And why, why, why must she be involved in peculiar love polygons?

By the end of the night, the artifacts were buried  
And a new day, new start, new life  
She escaped death, but at what cost?  
The price to pay when it comes to love

* * *

_**Bonus** _

One day, when she received a second invitation  
The same signature at the bottom of the page  
Painful memories flood her mighty mind as she grabbed a lighter  
Never would she ever return to the cycle if she could help it  
And she could, this time  
So she let the flame burn away her rage and sorrow  
And hoped it would all be over tomorrow

But no, for more lives were laid on the chopping block  
And the Slaughterings, for years to come, just wouldn't stop  
So she was the one to help fix the broken  
Wishing the cycle to finally be over

* * *

" _You can go the distance  
You can run the mile  
You can walk straight through hell with a smile  
  
You can be the hero  
You can get the gold  
Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke  
  
Yeah, do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?  
  
Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
'Cause there's gonna be a day...  
  
When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_"  
  
- _Hall of Fame_ , The Script (ft. Will.I.Am)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I managed 520 words!
> 
> DATE OF WRITING: 12-13 Jan 2020 (~2300-0005)  
>  ~~[I apologize for a 20-minute delay in writing as my sister found it a good idea to criticize me for trivial matters and lock herself in my room for no particular reason other than throwing her tantrum. Seriously, that girl is ELEVEN! And still thinks she is not at any fault, insulting me and our mother when I'm still in earshot - not that she knows or cares. I was also blogging political schist.]~~  
>  DATE OF POSTING: 13 Jan 2020 (0830)


	14. Matt Haag - Atrophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atrophy - (n) to be reduced in size and therefore strength, or more generally, to become weaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how our first impression of Matt was 'mints'?

It was fun, at first  
An atmosphere of casualness  
The Mansion had to have a library somewhere  
(But nowhere did they have mints)  
Yet all of a sudden  
It turned for the worse  
His ears tuned out the environment  
In response to the shock of death

She was passion, pride, pushiness  
He didn't appreciate it  
He knew he could help  
But she… wouldn't… let… him…  
_If it weren't for her, Shane might not have died_  
So he laid the blame in her hands  
And wrote her name down for challenges beyond  
Thrice he cast his vote, yet she survived each time  
It became infuriating to see her face, her victorious smirk  
Though he tried his best to help the group  
They all still seemed to favour the temptress

When he volunteered but then stepped back  
Rage was directed at him  
He knew he had to step up  
But the reckless move had cost him everything

With regret, and without enough time  
He skimmed the note and placed the rosary in dark curls  
He reread the note but by then, it was too late  
A life had been lost as he didn't think things through  
_Was I doomed to fail from the start?_  
With this echoing in his hollowed heart  
His hope for survival plummeted to the bottom of the sea

The others were furious  
Only Tim had his back  
So it broke his heart  
As both were placed into the chamber of dolls  
By this point, he considered life again  
And muttering an apology, he let his mind work again  
Focusing on survival, proving himself  
And perhaps he might leave this cursed House alive

The vial filled with green  
He wished he was right  
But with poison burning through his veins  
And a single doll just an inch off, out of eye's corner  
He knew his mistakes would be his bane

* * *

"Sanctus Espiritus _, redeem us from our solemn hour_  
Sanctus Espiritus _, insanity is all around us_  
Sanctus Espiritus _, is this what we deserve?_  
_Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?_ "  
- _Our Solemn Hour_ , Within Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 316 words. I'm proud of myself. Still got 2 exams to go, as of writing. Maybe just 1 to go as of posting.
> 
> DATE OF WRITING: 13 Jan 2020 (1141-1207)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 14 Jan 2020 (1030)


	15. Gabbie Hanna - Melodrama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabbie was a very memorable part of the cast, but I had to get this up ASAP… so I'm sorry if this isn't as well-written as the others.
> 
> P.S. You guys might find the song very familiar indeed…

A masquerade for the elites  
Turned out to be no more than a kidnapping murder fest  
The ones that held them back had to go  
But when push came to shove  
And she was pit against her dear friend  
She had to push back her emotions  
And climb up the web in high heels

When given the chance, she chose a worthy ally  
Kings and queens had each other's backs  
And she would protect her friends to her last breath  
But by hour's end, allies had been split apart  
And arrows glowing green were no longer something worthy of mention

Sweet treats prompted consumption  
And icy prophecies and fairy tales  
Advised her to say a cruddy joke  
But the cruddiness had rubbed off on her luck  
For one hour, her dear friend was slain  
And another hour, she was put against the smartest  
She tried but was blind to the hidden  
And at lever's release, came the pain

* * *

She was gorgeous, stellar and allied  
But still her friends were placed  
Into a second game of survival  
Gambling with their lives and souls

She passed through it, at first unscathed  
Though her cruddy attempts at humour failed her again  
And that was when her luck began to wane

Cursed with beauty in place of agility  
_Maybe I shouldn't have mocked Lauren that night_  
Pit against Tana for the second time  
_Maybe this time, again, we'll come out alive_  
Her friend slowed down to give her time  
But geometry would prove to be the deaths of her

When green - _life's colour_ \- was extinguished to the dark  
And her friend, once again, was bleeding out  
The Black Knight was out for her blood  
But this time, she couldn't escape death's clutches

* * *

" _Say what you mean out loud_  
_Drowning in silence when I'm lost in the crowd_  
_'Cause every sweet thing you never speak_  
_It's deafening, never knowin' what could be_  
_Wish I could show you how_  
_But you're just a ghost now_ "  
- _Out Loud_ , Gabbie Hanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATE OF WRITING: 15 Jan 2020 (~0945-1005)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 15 Jan 2020 (1015)


	16. Liza Koshy - Quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this just after my final mid-year exam. Now I'm free, for a while!

A small, brown spoon

Seeking, seeking

Quest to the past

Meeting, meeting

Coven o' vampires

(Heart) beating, beating

Captured and chained

Squeaking, squeaking

Finding lost friends

Freeing, freeing

Flit 'round and search

Peeking, peeking

Could be challenged

Seal it, seal it

Hold out four votes

Yeeting, yeeting

Sweet treats galore

Eating, eating

Thrown in challenge

Cheating, cheating

Hope at last found

Cheering, cheering

Harpies squawking

Fleeing, fleeing…?

Hunt for mutuals

Telling, telling

There's no way out

Fight it, fight it…

* * *

" _Every day's a little harder as I feel my power grow_  
_Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go…_  
  
_Into the unknown?_  
_Into the unknown_  
_Into the unknown_  
_Ah ah oh oh_  
_Ah ah oh oh_ "

- _Into the Unknown_ , Idina Menzel ( _Frozen II_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATE OF WRITING: 15 Jan 2020 (~1155-1205)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 16 Jan 2020 (1130)


	17. Tana Mongeau - Benignant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benignant - (adj) serenely mild and kindly.

_Tell me, Sorceress_  
_You rope us into your twisted games_  
_Kidnap our friends_  
_And want us to have a good time?_

A game of backstabbing  
She found the little things  
Ones that helped them all

Strategic and slippery  
Trying to save lives  
Though she got there too late  
She tried her best

Calling out the darkness  
To expel it with light  
When unfairness struck  
She defended her kin  
For her warm heart guided her conscience  
And though she was no innocent  
She held the group together  
To ground them in the right

So when the guard charged her way  
_What had she done wrong_ , she asked herself  
Why did she deserve to bleed out on the lawn?

* * *

When she had her second chance  
She knew that staying aside was not enough  
She survived and cheered for the defiant  
Reading from mirrors and hunting  
Revelling in her beauty

But when she failed to take notes  
And was cursed in her right  
To challenge against her friend again  
Was a sight she never wanted to see  
So as she got ahead, she slowed down  
And assisted in geometric patterns

Yet as the green was gone  
And darkness encroached  
She let Gabbie take her chance to flee  
And once again, as she bled out on another lawn  
Out of the corner of her eye  
A sword was pulled from entrapment  
And knowing her friends would carry on her heart  
She let her vision blur away

* * *

" _You say I’m just a little girl, just a little girl_  
_How can I compare? What do I know?_  
_What have I got to share?_  
_But there’s nothing in this world, nothing in this world_  
_That could hold me down, can’t you hear me?_  
_Don’t you understand_  
_That I wanna be myself, wanna be the girl,_  
_Wanna be the one that you can rely on_  
_How I wish that you could see all there is of me_  
_How I long to hear that you take me_  
_For who I am_  
  
_‘Cause I’m just a little girl you see_  
_But there’s a hell of a lot more to me_  
_Don’t ever underestimate what I can do_  
_Don’t ever tell me how I’m meant to b_ e"

- _Just A Little Girl_ , Amy Studt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tana really deserved better, both times. (This really only took like, 11 minutes, half the time was spent on editing the format XD)  
> And again, I somehow managed 242 words with little to no effort... should I be proud?
> 
> DATE OF WRITING: 17 Jan 2020 (1315-1335)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 17 Jan 2020 (1340)


	18. Manny Mua - Perfidy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfidy - (n) betrayal of a trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually started with the end, for this one, then went back to the start to write.

He charged the town to reign true  
Music and chaos intent on rocking Everlock  
There were many times when he thought he'd lose her  
But none but the last choice would come true

The first time was a not-so merry-go-round  
Fearing her blood would stain child's memory  
They missed a terrible fate by an inch  
Just as an uptown motorcyclist pulled up in time  
To ready, aim, fire away

The second time was a challenge fought with venom  
Seconds ticked by like hours  
Waiting for her return  
What if it were the Daredevil that walked in through the door?  
He feared his heart would be shattered forevermore  
But when white stained red emerged again  
And the figure was blonde and brutal  
He let out a sigh of relief, knowing they were safe again

The third time was a test of strength and prowess  
A contest to prove his worth  
She called their foes out  
He fought to a tie  
Then came the theorist, too fueled with love  
_No_ , he told himself, he couldn't give in  
It would break Nikita's heart if he died this time  
_You beat him once, you can do it again_  
With much effort required, he unleashed a final wave  
Rendering a reenactment of an hour prior  
Blood stained his hands, his heart tinged bitterly  
But at least they were both alive and well

The fourth time was when they were told  
To enter the Funhouse a final time  
He knew her better than he knew himself  
And knew she pulled no punches against all  
She was speed and swiftness and came in like a mothertrucker  
He knew it was his fall to come  
But when they were allowed to leave with both lives intact  
Once again, in a twist of fate  
They could find each other again

The fifth time was a race to run  
He was trippy and hated the tastes, _oh, so much fun!_  
_Sorry, Ro_ , he thought as the baker struggled with taste  
But to return to his friend, he could not dwindle  
And must leave her behind and pick up his pace  
And as he was second-last to pull out of the course  
Though the brightest light was at last lost to the darkness  
Music and chaos still reigned in tandem  
And he wished again, they could Escape the Night together

The sixth time was the Funhouse again  
When the Evil was determined to split apart best friends  
He searched and flipped to find the key  
Knowing that by doing so, he would go free  
Though part of him yearned that it would not be  
For the Troublemaker would then fall in his place  
He was shocked, proud, devastated when Nikita prevailed  
But the twist to handle, he deep down knew his fate, to no avail

He knew her better than he knew himself  
But when she had a gun in her hands  
He knew which option she would choose  
Yet he denied it, as per the stages of grieving  
But in the end, he wouldn't even reach the second stage  
As six bullets landed squarely in his chest  
Which hurt less than victory's perfidy

* * *

" _With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall_  
_We never quite thought we could lose it all_  
_Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire_  
_An empire's fall in just one day_  
_You close your eyes and the glory fades_  
_Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)_  
_Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away_ "  
- _Ready! Aim! Fire!_ , Imagine Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 523 words. Manny really deserves better.
> 
> DATE OF WRITING: 17 Jan 2020 (~1600??-1642)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 18 Jan 2020 (1105)


	19. Safiya Nygaard - Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To this day, we curse the Stupid Plot Twist™, and with good reason - Safiya's whirring mind was one of the greatest gifts brought to us by the Town of Everlock, and part of the spiraling number of reasons why Season 3 is considered the best season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that this is late. Yes, I had homework and school (last day before Chinese New Year hols) today. Yes, I was exhausted when I finally found the right song for this at about 11pm last night, yet hadn't the motivation to write because of said exhaustion.
> 
> Anyway… school's out for the next couple of weeks or so, I have other projects to work on, and there are plenty of other complications ready for me, but hey, thank you for your patience while I handle my other issues.

I wake up with a little tale to tell  
Biking to a town to save lives  
Thinking it would all just be collaboration  
She was right, but betrayal was too in order  
And the lives to save suddenly included their own  
Lady Luck was, frankly, not quite on her side that night

Clowns were no big deal to her  
She buried herself in solving the mysteries  
Like an Investigative Reporter would do  
She distracted herself with saving a life  
But at the back of her mind lingered the question  
Of whether or not Joey held malicious intents

Her wit and astuteness guided her friends  
Always on the lookout  
Charging at clues as the vanguard  
Not once was she placed on the battlefield  
Where hopes and dreams of survival were dashed or possibly facilitated  
 _It's because they need me_ , her mind supplied  
Probability was the key to the game  
And should she be able to control the odds  
Perhaps she could see the sun rise again

And as the truth was spilt in tears and desperation  
 _Yeah, right_ , she snarked inside… _but what if he's right?_  
What were the odds of such magic of life?  
 _Considering we got here via séance, I'd say, pretty high_  
So she let her conscience lead for once  
And at the cost of the truth, they lost a fellow intellectual  
Two investigators counted down to one  
She had to lead now, no time to bounce

Puzzles hid the key to life  
So when they lost another in an act of cold blood  
Her heart ached and twitched  
In fear she would be next  
Thus she chose the other keen mind, in case  
She couldn't beat the odds of this twisted game

The Funhouse was a place so heartless  
Colours on full blast, yet it felt cold and ruthless  
When she and Rosanna were the last ones standing  
And they had boys in their hearts to protect  
Instead, they sent out two best friends  
Such were the cruel rules of the twisted town

Yet when a man of many faces entered the Lounge with purpose  
Her mind was confounded, _what are the odds of this?_  
There was no explanation, a Stupid Plot Twist™  
And finally she got the gist  
As a fish-hook was stained with sweater-red blood  
The town had no rationality, only sadism

* * *

" _(Can you, can you, can you)_  
 _Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free?_  
 _The birth of a song, the death of a dream_  
 _Closer to the edge_  
  
 _This never ending story_  
 _Paid for with pride and fate_  
 _We all fall short of glory_  
 _Lost in our fate_ "

- _Closer To The Edge_ , Thirty Seconds to Mars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me about 20 minutes to cook this one of word count 387 up, the rest of the accounted time was format editing. And buying lunch.  
> The probability and twisting the odds thing was totally not from Film Theory's guide to surviving the Hunger Games.
> 
> DATE OF WRITING: 20 Jan 2020 (1319-1349)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 20 Jan 2020 (1435)


	20. Tyler Oakley - Splendour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler, the Thespian who deserves far more credit that he receives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I was late for yesterday, you get a double feature today! Then hopefully back to our regularly scheduled programme.

Opulence in a Mansion so vast  
In preparation for a ball to last  
Searching for a missing friend  
Only to stumble into bloodsuckers' den

A single rope connecting ten  
Clues uncovered, however, then  
Lives began to fall away  
First a girl, another heart she sways  
Then a gunslinger, proud and true  
Afterwards, a man whose hubris usurped love's hue  
All that, his best friend's heart was left shattered  
Leaving them, to pick up the pieces, broken and battered  
Yet the night wasn't even halfway done  
When sweets followed a vengeance hard won

Colours blinding  
Clock starts chiming  
Eventually he was pulled into a round  
Where his life could be lost or found  
Stomach, stuffed  
Chest, puffed  
But though they managed to commit murder  
The price to pay was losing ardour  
As the Victorian Era was of decadence and turpitude  
And to cheat the game, none had the aptitude

Into the woods, steampunk mine  
More lives fell, yet he didn't whine  
He had to work for a chance to live  
And so many sins, in exhaustion, one must forgive

Racing across the finish line  
Sacrifices and friendships unbind  
He was left with goo and blood in hand  
But it very much beat being buried in the sand

Three were there to free purity  
Yet as dark fantasy goes, the ending is gritty  
The friend they came to find, dying on the floor  
He had to step up and knowing what was in store  
Golden crown on golden head  
With a golden heart, the Evil fled  
With nine lives lost in a night of mistakes  
He was alive and glad and fortunate all the same

* * *

" _I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,_  
_But it's feeling just like every other morning before,_  
_Now I wonder what my life is gonna mean if it's gone_  
  
_The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour_  
_And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye_  
_Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_ "

- _How Far We've Come_ , Matchbox Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I spent half of the time used to write this one on looking up rhyming words and searching for a good title… and checking TV Tropes.
> 
> DATE OF WRITING: 20 Jan 2020 (~1708-1735)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 20 Jan 2020 (1745)


	21. Rosanna Pansino - Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 515 words to our epitome cinnamon roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other options for the title this time were 'Beacon' and 'Hope', but I chose this particular title due to thematic association.

Nine YouTubers would answer the call  
Yet only one of them would never fall  
And though she was not the one  
She didn't let it stop her

The town was a carnival, glimmering in the night  
It was peaceful at first  
Blueberry, Blanche, brother from another mother  
Four would venture to the Ferris Wheel  
And it was they who first knew what was to come  
'The Clowns Here Kill', the headlines screamed  
And as they watched, helpless, from above

The town was swarmed  
Blueberry was sacrificed in vain  
And Calliope did come to their aid  
In attempts to save lives  
She took the chance to lead the way  
The beacon of hope in a town so dark  
A place where she lit the spark

It was a contest against her and another  
To her boys, she felt like a mother  
Poor Teala had to fall in her place  
May she rest in peace, but she would fight for her boys, first and foremost

Things took a turn for the worse  
When one was in peril, undergoing terrible circumstances  
The other, too was a risk of death  
So she chose against voting for either  
But it was for naught  
As she held the badge of black and gold  
Hoping the town had justice to serve

When Safiya was given credit for her find  
She didn't complain - either way, they would save a life!  
And it turned out both their choices mirrored each other, one person in two minds  
As her brother finally found his way home

She voiced out her love, to protect her boys  
Yet it was a cruel world they lived in, when Safiya took the weight of their choice  
And under a heinous curse  
She ran a race, only to be stuck on the first  
Her baker instincts held her back  
Such terrible tastes, she was close to gagging

At least her boys found their way out  
And she sincerely hoped both would live to save this town  
For her sacrifice would not be in vain  
Her duty, after all, was to help ease their pain

* * *

A whole new world, she was taken to  
A museum, most odd, knickknacks galore  
Friends reunited and parted  
Her heart went out to them all, knowing it would break again

Justine met her final countdown  
And time ticked down  
Into a sexist historical world they would go  
Beauty, etiquette, communication  
For someone who had lived in China for a while  
Her skills were what granted her victory in the end  
As weddings were stained redder than she would have otherwise hoped for

For Merlin, she squealed, a chance to preserve legends  
But her heart was torn when two fell at the price of one

 _Her brother had lived!_ Reunited at last  
Until he was sent back to a future she didn't know  
More lives were saved, she wasn't in the race like last time  
Yet _Jurassic World_ didn't exactly grant her mercy  
When she was on the hunt in guts  
Fiction blurred against reality  
Pain consumed her golden heart  
And such was the consequence for love

* * *

" _Don't hold your breath now_  
 _I can't promise that we'll_  
 _Be alive tomorrow_  
 _Our seconds now are borrowed_

 _Your heart beats in my hand_  
 _And I will promise that I'll_  
 _Do my best to keep it_  
 _I'll fight till mine stops beating_  
 _Evermore_  
 _Keep fighting evermore_ "

- _Evermore_ , Gio Navas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is the aforementioned brother from another mother! Oh, this will be fun...
> 
> DATE OF WRITING: 21 Jan 2020 (1955-2023)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 21 Jan 2020 (2100)


	22. Matthew Patrick - Mettle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettle - (n) the courage to carry on.

Entering the town on a hunt for justice  
Sister and brother, side by side  
All aboard the Ferris Wheel  
A ride for the ages, with a warning put aside  
"Don't trust the clowns!" he hollered  
But no one could hear him up above  
Still, he carried on, premonition inbound

Clowns invaded _en masse_  
And something delightful became a host of horrors  
He was trusted to save a man  
The very man whom he had doomed to die  
Vegan hot dogs were such a pain  
And looking at himself in vain  
His gravest mistake, dramatic irony  
And he vowed to never let them down again

So he saved a life from venomous pain  
Only for him to stare in Death's face  
A split to save his own soul  
And when Rosanna, Teala, both under his protection  
Left to combat a villain unnamed  
He knew with that promise, he had sold his soul  
But still he carried on  
And his sister from another mister  
Returned from a challenge of hurt  
And they knew that both were strong

Ironically, the next challenge was of strength  
He was only beat by one, but it would be his bane  
When both were to fight against each other for a second time  
He let out his vigour, he couldn't die so soon  
He had far too many loved ones waiting  
But to no avail, he was triumphed against

He had put his theorist mind to good use  
Lazarus, _Bible_ … _a second chance?_  
He told the rest to keep up the hunt  
As his head took to injustice's brunt  
But for once, his theory was proven canon  
When music swept him from Limbo's grasp  
A second chance, resurrection, he had predicted  
And he knew he had put his resources to good use

He was not to fall again  
And with all his strength, he embraced life  
Though his sister was among the ones to pay the price  
He would survive and honour their memories  
For Everlock was not completely without justice after all

Time flew by, real life took a turn  
When he joined a ~~cult~~ society for better judgement or worse  
Little did he know  
His past mistakes would return to haunt him  
Colleen fell like Jc but got her third chance  
And his sister, so close to the edge, met her brutal end  
His heart was broken, he wanted to punch the man responsible  
(Who probably didn't come back in fear of such an end, the coward)  
But he would carry on until the end  
Because a Detective would bide his time  
And follow all leads until the case is closed, and justice had been served

* * *

" _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_"  
- _How to Save a Life_ , The Fray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Matt's promise never lasted…
> 
> DATE OF WRITING: 21 Jan 2020 (~2100-2132) - though I wrote down a couple of ideas on the 20th  
> DATE OF POSTING: 22 Jan 2020 (1100)


	23. Lele Pons - Spitfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning was a symbol  
> Of both energy and electricity  
> She was filled with the former  
> Until the latter brought her doom

Lightning was a symbol  
Of both energy and electricity  
She was filled with the former  
Until the latter brought her doom

A mansion appeared before her eyes  
A Hustler in the Twenties, eyes set on gold  
But the gold became tarnished when a man began to die  
And this pretentious Professor fella just wouldn't let her save their friend!

Her fire became directed at him  
Especially when she was told to enter a tube  
Helpless, she could only pray to avoid death's hand  
And when Eva opened the glass to let her fiery spirit reign free  
She knew her spark wasn't going out so soon

The second time came when upstairs, she would go  
Against the man she flirted with mere hours ago  
(How did it seem like an eternity past already?)  
It was a truly perverse experience  
And when it came for their chance to opt for a death  
She chose Matt, who tried to extinguish her flame  
Joey chose GloZell, a friendship torn to shreds  
But it was not the Professor's name who went in the Death Note  
And when he complained she was alive  
She defended her friend - he saved this douche's sorry rear-end! (He should be thankful)

Eventually, she was glad she had gone to Catholic school  
When the clues took a suddenly religious turn  
She never knew she would have to apply such knowledge  
But when even Matt complimented her  
She began to regain faith in humanity  
Until he showed his true colours, just minutes later  
 _He's not just arrogant, but a coward as well!_  
And when the Heiress fell in the exorcism  
She was glad her friends began to see the truth as well

Hours went by, as they went from dolls and merpeople to war  
She was to vote for the Journalist, the one who'd saved her life  
As her name was drawn, her heart almost stopped  
She betrayed her, _what if I kill her with this?_  
Once again, she could only pray  
For her friend's survival, and for her to never know

At last, she knew, the others were good at heart  
And her heart grew in remorse  
Maybe her aggression was too much for the passed  
She let her golden heart shine through  
And began the mutiny against Evil  
To vote for herself, the rest followed in her footsteps  
And with honour, they would flip a bird at the House

Her name was drawn, she bit back a cuss  
Her honour was going to get her killed, she knew  
Since Eva wasn't to save _her_ life this time  
Her hopes for leaving this cursed place alive were waning

She knew the Basement was a place of two deceased souls  
Her heart ached, as either her or Oli was the next to go  
She was called mad, and electric chairs were for the mad  
And pain exploded, paralyzing her nerves…

* * *

 _"I tried so hard_  
 _And got so far_  
 _But in the end_  
 _It doesn't even matter_  
 _I had to fall_  
 _To lose it all_  
 _But in the end_  
 _It doesn't even matter_ "  
- _In the End_ , Linkin Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATE OF WRITING: 23 Jan 2020 (2040-2106)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 23 Jan 2020 (2108)


	24. DeStorm Power - Penance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To our favourite Anti-Hero With a Redemption Arc. (Sorry, Joey, you don't get that title because of that dumbass move at the end of Season 4.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I'm late. Again. I was caught up in fulfilling my promise to update my Hetalia fic. But Happy Chinese New Year!

A Tycoon marching into a time of extravagance  
 _A black man in power?_ He would defy the norm  
Fully prepared to show off affluence  
Ready to shove aside giggling beauties in his way  
And they would know that all it took  
Was flowing confidence as he possessed

When he was told he was shady, he had to die  
He rolled his eyes to defy the norm again  
And let the sumptuous Engineer fall  
He told the group, he prided in defying the odds  
Tycoons did not care should their customers show dissatisfaction  
So he turned his back on the grieving lover

A second time, in a matter of life or death  
Another girl, given a fatal choice  
She chose him! His pride soared to the skies  
And he let them know this, with her at his side  
His heart twinged a bit as he knew his friend had to die  
But at least, for another hour, he had survived

When faced with arms, he turned away  
Why would he risk being shot? He wasn't dumb  
But his dear ally's heart was strong  
So he worried for her safety, but then no more

Unfairness aside, he was challenged to duel  
A hunt in water for a golden jewel  
Scoop and check, it was nowhere to be found  
Until a cry of triumph in the deep end sealed his fate  
He knew it was his time to go  
And keeping his composure to his final breath  
He was one of the few to look in the eyes of Death

* * *

Enforcer, Enforcer, marching on  
A fight for survival, the deed was done  
The beauty wasn't quite as silly as he had first thought  
And Gabbie had fallen behind in the ranks of his heart  
A motherly sweetheart with love to spare  
A fellow friend he didn't know met life's end  
These were the ones who guided his act  
He couldn't stay like what he had been in the past

A trade of gold found his foe turned friend  
But simultaneously, his friend would be his foe  
As they faced off against the gods' throes  
He convinced himself, they were no longer friends  
Yet as a bird clawed away  
He took the blades  
To unleash his vengeance

One final time, Alex now his ally  
 _The boy can't shoot, but otherwise, he's fine_  
But HIStory insisted on going in loops  
When both were reaped into a round two  
A game of chess, a wedding blood-red  
He counted the squares, he would win the round!  
But his conscience whispered to do the right thing  
So for once, he listened to his heart  
And stepped out of line  
He paid the price  
But at least what he did was right

* * *

" _Grab your gun, time to go to hell_  
 _I'm no hero guilty as charged_  
 _Search and destroy_ "  
- _Search and Destroy_ , Thirty Seconds to Mars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATE OF WRITING: 25 Jan 2020 (1205-1247)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 25 Jan 2020 (1255)


	25. Lauren Riihimaki - Apprehension

A place of delicate beauty  
She appeared as the belle of the ball  
Ready to create at any given chance

It was a puzzle that would lead them to the dance  
Though it began to grow cryptic AF  
Kidnappings ran rampant in Victorian times  
And Vampires were alive, thirsting for the blood  
In her arteries and veins

A bell tinkled, she ran for the curtain  
Yet her gown, so beautiful, was not made for agile movement  
Her heart hammered, could her life end so soon?  
She had such a life ahead, and love in her grasp

Thankfully, she was allowed reassurance as her Novelist arrived  
Mysteries she pondered in her whirring mind  
Until she turned down the task to infiltrate the ball  
Accusations were thrown in her direction  
She was a lover, not a fighter  
She could mess this up!  
But so into the challenge she would go

And as her anxiety clogged her mind again  
Victory slipped from her grasp  
And a bond of love was permanently broken

* * *

" _No_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_No_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes, you know I'm never far_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_ "  
- _Whispers in the Dark_ , Skillet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATE OF WRITING: 25 Jan 2020 (1955-2006)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 25 Jan 2020 (2010)


	26. Bretman Rock - Potential

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting for the chance to do acrostic all through ETNuary, and the day I couldn't come up with anything good while having his spirit, I did it.

**B** adass b!tches like him don't back down

 **R** acing to display his skill

 **E** scaping the Fourth Night of terrors

 **T** ides were turned against him but he didn't give in

 **M** ustang-strong, they didn't expect this

 **A** ce with aim, stellar at storytelling

 **N** aïve newcomer came out on top

 **R** iding to a party that never came to be

 **O** dds were placed against him yet he survived

 **C** ocky, a bit silly, but colder than he looks

 **K** iller from the most innocent, never to be underestimated

* * *

" _So many times it happens too fast_  
 _You trade your passion for glory_  
 _Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_  
 _You must fight just to keep them alive_ "  
- _Eye of the Tiger_ , Survivor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATE OF WRITING: 26 Jan 2020 (1805-1812)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 26 Jan 2020 (1815)


	27. Andrea Russett - Realism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm out of ideas and tired… again, mind you (spent the whole day reading and designing OCs)… here's another acrostic poem. Hope you don't mind two in a row.

**A** ndrea was too her name, but her heart was colder

 **N** ecessary for she was the more logical mind the group needed

 **D** eath followed in her wake, but none was in vain

 **R** ated S for shady, but she was just the pragmatic one, making all the hard choices

 **E** nveloped in a role she feared yet embraced

 **A** void dark doorways, she predicted, not knowing it would be true

 **R** acing but came last, so Alison made her sacrifice

 **U** nder an icy exterior laid a golden heart

 **S** neaking into the bloodsuckers' ball to lure

 **S** urvivor of round two in hell

 **E** xamplifies how Drama Starters survive the night

 **T** reachery, she may have triggered

 **T** ruly a force to be reckoned with

* * *

" _Natural_  
_A beating heart of stone_  
_You gotta be so cold_  
_To make it in this world_  
_Yeah, you're a natural_  
_Living your life cutthroat_  
_You gotta be so cold_  
_Yeah, you're a natural_ "  
- _Natural_ , Imagine Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATE OF WRITING: 27 Jan 2020 (2324-2334)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 27 Jan 2020 (2340)


	28. Alex Wassabi - Turbulence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is slightly rushed, I have yet another project for yet another fandom to handle.

All aboard the carriages to Victoria  
Where mysteries and magic await  
The next great novel is along its way  
Perhaps it would be about a fantastic night

Yet it would not be, when parties are pooped  
And kidnappers were to devour their victims  
He searched far and wide for the little clues  
As love was split and returned again  
Until his personal vow was broken  
And the Engineer at his side was lost for good

Blinded with grief, he lashed out  
Not caring who was truly at fault  
Only that so many hopes and dreams were dashed in minutes

Wrapped in silk and freed from a cocoon of oblivion  
It became a game of strategy and survival  
Caught on the wrong end of a masterful plan  
He did what he could, a gauntlet thrown down  
A hunt to the death, under the smooth surface of a pool  
In the deep end, gold glistered in the blue  
And thus revenge was served with justice  
Yet it still left him a bit hollow…

So many things he did  
To distract himself from the pain  
Proclaiming an adoption, scarfing down treats  
Alliances formed but eventually broken  
Looking out with gusto  
Lauren would want him to live for them all…

And so he did, until the votes were pulled  
Leading him into the dark for another hunt  
Amidst the junk, this time, there was no shine he saw  
So when Andrea proclaimed her find  
He knew he was joining lost love  
And so he took the dagger to his heart  
And though muscle was torn, it would become whole again

* * *

Except it would not

A new arena, a new adventure  
Experimenting himself on the selfish side  
Foes mending a relationship  
Into darkness but surviving  
Yet when he was counting squares  
Another sacrifice was made  
His heart remembered what he was going to live for

When a challenge grew tense and they headed out  
Two were found dead instead of one  
He knew his heart would break once more  
But he had more to live for, they slayed the knight in their memory

Later, in a Labyrinth dark  
He was behind in construction  
And not quite to his morals  
The opposed was knocked down  
For he had victory on his side  
Yet his conscience clenched at this injustice  
So when he was placed in the challenge for a third time  
The atoner volunteered as tribute in his place  
And he chose his replacement to live, repaying the debts he owed

Eventually, piracy came with a price  
When all three boys were put into place  
A race for aim, it seemed like death removed his previous skill  
Or it was beginner's luck, and for the rest, he sucked  
Perhaps it was his price to pay  
And he knew it he had no more time to stay  
He found the road of righteousness in the end  
And though pirate he was not  
Heroism would remain when Rorik aimed and fired away

* * *

" _It's just another war_  
_Just another family torn_  
_(We're falling from our faith today)_  
_Just a step from the edge_  
_Just another day in the world we live_ "  
- _Hero_ , Skillet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, I did almost 500 words...
> 
> DATE OF WRITING: 28 Jan 2020 (1937-2006)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 28 Jan 2020 (2015)


	29. Jesse Wellens - Foolhardy

Armed and ready to rob  
The Outlaw has come to town  
The raid has come to the Mansion  
But Vampires - _hot_ ones - are on the rampage  
And beat him to his charge

Fighter, fighter, time for a fight  
But with the pleas of love  
He was the only to comply  
Shame the single vote didn't work out  
And opened up the parallel universes of further heartbreak

The party was getting boring, he agreed  
Turning his eye to two more hotties  
 _Strip poker? Cool!_ Until his gut said, _this is getting shady_  
But by then, it was too late to turn back  
As the price of lust was distress  
And at the wrong end of a deadly decision  
Despite his pleas, death hurt very, very much

Life on the edge never felt more like a regret

* * *

" _I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
 _Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_  
 _So while you're here in my arms,_  
 _Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_ "  
- _Die Young_ , Ke$ha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just 137 words... but there's not much about Jesse I can work on anyway...
> 
> DATE OF WRITING: 29 Jan 2020 (~1329-1339)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 29 Jan 2020 (1345)


	30. Oli White - Peacekeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To our OG Cinnamon Roll, who did have it rough, especially as the early days were… on the lighter end of the scale, when compared with the last two seasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The last one that I have to write! Also, sorry this is a little late, I spent the better part of an afternoon studying Mathematics with my mother.

The first of men  
To tread the grounds  
Of hearts of many  
With innocence to spare

He was once another  
Gentle giant, not to fire  
Keeping the level head  
When the going got rough  
The peacemaker of rivals  
The conscience of a dozen souls in chaos

To kill has never been his intention  
Apologies as screams were muffled in soil  
Battering for victory and life beyond darkness  
Not a word of complaint outside of thought  
With trust, loyalty, perseverance  
It could only end as his life was tied to another

Pain erupted along his nerves  
But in the end, the third ring took its place  
And as steps were taken to hide and hunt  
(He came in as the Hunter, why was he now the prey?)  
And memories haunting his nightmares were buried  
He kept in contact, their lives entwined  
As they watched, helpless, when escalation ensued in the night

* * *

" _And you see the things they never see_  
 _All you wanted, I could be_  
 _Now you know me, and I'm not afraid_  
 _And I wanna tell you who I am_  
 _Can you help me be a man?_  
 _They can't break me_  
 _As long as I know who I am_ "  
- _I'm Still Here_ , Johnny Rzeznik ( _Treasure Planet_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (204 words, for the record.)
> 
> DATE OF WRITING: 30 Jan 2020 (~2227-2250)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 30 Jan 2020 (2315)


	31. Fandom/ETN-tan - Lifeblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since we already have an appreciation poem for every one of the protagonists who gave canon life, we must now show our love for the ones who _kept_ canon alive in the first place, and their representation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to the Helpers for the above statement, btw. Thank you for reading this far and supporting us. It has been quite the journey, and I am glad to go on it with you.

" _We are the warriors, who learned to love the pain_  
_We come from different places, but have the same name_  
_'Cause we were, 'cause we were_  
_'Cause we were, 'cause we were_  
_Born for this, we were born for this_  
_We are the broken ones, who chose to spark a flame_  
_Watch as our fire rages, our hearts are never tame_  
_'Cause we were, 'cause we were_  
_'Cause we were, 'cause we were_  
_Born for this, we were born for this_ "  
- _Born For This_ , The Score

* * *

Ethereal  
Pale figures surrounded her  
Hand over heart

"'Kenzie."  
Right before her

Dark hair  
Dark orbs  
Warm smile

Blonde curls  
Blue eyes  
Glasses

Brown locks  
Matching irises  
Freckles

She instinctively knew their names  
And everyone else's

For they were hers

Some in historical dress  
Others in modern garb  
For they were the past, the present, the future  
The ones who would tell  
Tales to come

Not just the works of Joey "Teaseceffa"  
Perhaps she was misplaced in time  
Or realities where things went differently  
A life saved or more, or made worse

She could also feel others' presence  
For she did not stand alone  
Her friends were at her side  
Forged by pages of alternate realities  
Hogwarts, Camps  
Hope's Peak Academy  
Canadian wilderness  
World Conference Hall  
Labs of zombies  
Survival arenas

There were parts where even she  
Dared not venture personally  
Hidden away in darkness  
Where she feared to go and see  
A sealed cult meeting server  
A locked site of cursed influences  
Ideas she was personally too young for  
Though canon says otherwise  
( _"My eyes! I did NOT NEED TO SEE THAT, BOSS!"_ )

Piles of history books  
Records of myths galore  
For she was _Escape the Night_  
As well as so much more

* * *

" _Why'd you come? You knew you should have stayed_  
_(It's blasphemy)_  
_I tried to warn you just to stay away_  
_(Away)_  
_And now they're outside ready to bust_  
_(To bust)_  
_It looks like you might be one of us_ "  
- _Heathens_ , twenty one pilots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned AUs/Crossovers (in order of appearance): Metafics, Historical AU, If the Other Guy Won, Save Them All AU, Hogwarts AU, Riordanverse Crossover (PJO/HoO/ToA/TKC/MCGA/etc.), Danganronpa AU, Until Dawn AU, Hetalia Crossover, Fight of the Living Dead, Hunger Games AU, the Kerrie Cult, Possession AU/Meta-World Corruption, Smut/Omegaverse/etc.
> 
> And this one is just as long as Oli's. Wow.
> 
> DATE OF WRITING: 4 Jan 2020 (~2055-2145)  
> DATE OF POSTING: 31 Jan 2020 (0005)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome. I'll see you guys tomorrow… if you're reading this on the day it's released, and if it's not the finale, that is!


End file.
